Closure
by destinedtodream
Summary: "All I can offer you is the chance to say goodbye. The chance at some closure. This is the last coin in existence, and I can't think of anyone more deserving of it than you." George gets help moving on from the most unlikely person.


George smiled as he sat on the porch swing of the Malfoy estate. The late afternoon sky was clear, not a single cloud in sight. He could hear the ocean's waves crash against the shore, and could just barely make out the vibrant blue color of the water. It sparkled like a sea of a million diamonds, and stretched on past the horizon for what seemed like forever.

It was an unusually warm April day. Despite the signs of a rainy spring, temperatures have risen above normal for England and have produced one of the finest days anyone has seen since the previous summer. It was as if Mother Nature knew of the occasion, and deciding the day was bittersweet enough, sent away the clouds and allowed the sun to dominate the sky. It was April 1st, George and his late brother's birthday.

Their birth date suited the twins just fine, living up to it's name of April Fools Day. And fools they proudly were. George lost count of how many pranks he pulled with his twin, but estimated the number was somewhere in the thousands. Every year on their birthday, they would pull a special prank to commemorate the occasion. George smiled wistfully as he thought of his brother. Ever since his death, George couldn't bring himself to pull any more pranks. It wasn't the same without Fred.

The first couple of years after the war had been the hardest. The first few weeks had been unbearable. He vaguely remembered spending a solid week in his room. He sometimes got flashbacks of vicious tantrums and various explosions at the edge of his hearing. Other than a few thoughts here and there, George did not remember much of that week at all. Surprisingly, it was Percy who got him to emerge.

His estranged brother sat on the other side of the door for a whole day, and when Percy's arse got numb – his words, not George's- he just about had enough. Through the closed door and barely fighting back tears, he said his piece. George hated to admit it, but Percy was right. He wasn't the only one in the family who lost a brother. He wasn't the only one who didn't have a chance to say goodbye. And he most definitely wasn't the only one who was grieving at the moment. It wasn't fair to the family, who already lost one member to have to watch the other deteriorate right before them.

It took a few moments, and just as Percy was about to give up, George opened the door. Then, for the first time since they were children, he hugged his big brother. The next week he spent with his family, and Harry and Hermione. Three weeks after the war, he went outside for the first time. Two months later, he attended the remembrance ceremony at the newly rebuilt school. It took him a whole year to go back inside the castle. If you didn't know any better, you would never be able to guess the bloodshed and tragedy that cursed the school a year ago.

Sometimes, on days when the pain is too much, he wished he could be so ignorant. He wished he could forget the war, the deaths, his brother, everything. He wished he could have been with Fred, maybe if he had just one more person fighting with him, he'd be here today. He wished he had time to say everything he thought he had decades to say to his twin. Half of him was gone, and no matter how much joy and happiness his family and friends brought him, nothing could bring it back.

The light clicking of high heels brought George back to the present, and he smiled again as he watched Maddeline Malfoy glide towards him. Lady Malfoy was a true mystery, that was for sure. After the war and immediately after his trial found him not guilty of all charges, Draco Malfoy left the country. He returned some years later, with a wife and son. It was because of Maddeline that the Malfoy family could show their faces in the Wizarding World. She was charming and lovely and intriguing and _good._

When the Malfoys moved back to England, the first shock came when they bought a grand manor in Cornwall, far away from the former Malfoy Manor. Mrs. Malfoy, being full of surprises, slowly started integrating herself in the Wizarding societies. She made friends with every single person she came across. She accepted a healer position in St. Mungos, and while it took some getting used to by the weary staff and patients at the hospital, Maddeline took to her job phenomenally. She became very good friends with her fellow healers, and with many patients as well. It was through them that Maddeline began to understand why her name was resented so much.

She knew of her husbands past and accepted his mistakes. What she didn't know was the depth of the hatred the people of Wizarding London felt. But it didn't take long for her to win them over, and after a long couple months of endless fundraisers, Sunday teas and galas, it seemed the Malfoy name was something to be proud of again. She was always smiling and laughing, and no one could deny the look of pure adoration Draco wore when he was with his wife. It was a look at no one had ever seen on the cold hearted Slytherin's face. It was the look of love.

About six months after their return to England, Healer Malfoy treated the star seeker of the Irish Quidditch team. Thanks to her efforts, he regained full function of the arm he broke after falling off his broom. As a thank you, he gave Maddeline and her family tickets to the Quidditch World Cup. It was there that Maddeline met Harry Potter for the first time.

After the much anticipated game had ended, the Malfoys lingered in the top box conversing with the few other patrons they watched the game with. Unbeknownst to either Maddeline or Draco, their son, Scorpius, wanting to meet the players as he was promised, got impatient and snuck out. Although he was merely five years old, Scorpius took after his father greatly. He was cunning and quick, and slipped out the door past the Minister of Magic who was just entering. It took Draco all of five minutes to notice his son was gone.

They found him half an hour later, in the Irish team's locker room with another young boy who looked the same age as Scorpius. The young boy had dark unruly hair, and vibrant green eyes. Draco knew almost immediately whose son this was. Scorpius introduced the young boy as Albus, his new best friend. Before either of the elder Malfoys could speak, the heard yelling down the corridor.

Incoming was a mob of redheads, and one man with dark hair and green eyes. Albus Potter smiled upon seeing his parents, and like Scorpius, introduced his new friend. Maddeline, being the kind hearted social butterfly that she was, introduced herself to the horde of ginger Weasleys, and until their departure could not stop speaking with Ginny Potter. Within weeks, much to both Draco and Harry's discomfort, Maddeline and Ginny were inseparable. As were Scorpius and Albus. The newfound friendships shocked the world, but realistically, so did everything else Maddeline Malfoy did.

George has had multiple pleasant encounters with Mrs. Malfoy, and could even consider her a friend. Even after five years, the bizarre bond between the Malfoys and the Weasley-Potter clan still baffled the world. In all his years, he has never met someone quite like Maddeline, and always wondered how she ended up with Draco. It was not question that her presence changed the blonde ferret immensely, but nonetheless he could never be as open and welcoming has his wife.

The porch swing creaked a bit as Maddeline sat next to him. She crossed her legs and leaned back slightly as she sipped her wine. George smirked.

"Now that's not very lady like, Mrs. Malfoy. Extremely undignified, what would your mother-in-law say?" he teased.

"Oh bite me," she snapped at the mention of Narcissa. George laughed as he too leaned back. It was refreshing, her sense of humour. It had been a while since he's had someone to banter on with. That was also part of the mystery of Lady Malfoy. She was the most informal high class pureblood he has ever encountered, but so aristocratic and elegant as well.

She took a long sip of rosé. "So, are you enjoying the party I _slaved_ to throw for you?" Maddeline drawled in a way that reminded George of her husband in his youth. He barked a laugh, and told her just that.

"He was very nasally back then, wasn't he?" she snickered while scrunching up her nose. "But it did turn out great, though. Right?" George had to agree.

Since The Burrow was overrun with gnomes again, and Harry and Ginny were remodeling their backyard, there wasn't a place for Molly to throw her son his birthday party. Part of George was relieved, but the other part was disappointed. This was the only event that he used to enjoy with Fred that still continued. While it was an unpleasant reminder of what he lost, he felt a little closer to his brother during the party.

One day, when Draco came to collect his son who was spending the day with Albus at the Potter's, he overheard about the cancellation. Knowing it was a special occasion, and being full aware of how much his wife enjoys throwing parties, he got the craziest idea. To Molly and Ginny's utter shock, he offered them their backyard to hold the party.

While they kindly declined, he falsely informed them that Maddeline was already planning, and if they really did not want the party to happen they had to personally tell her. Neither witch was really up for the task of disappointing the usually bubbly and vivacious woman, so they reluctantly agreed. The result was astounding, to say the least.

Within days, the large garden was transformed. A marquee was nestled within the sycamore trees, close to the nearby lake and surrounding forest. Flowers were planted along the paths, and in large beds in various spots around estate leading to the extravagant maze. The grass was trimmed to perfection. The lanterns that floated above reminded George of the Great Hall, and the tables filled with every kind of cuisine imaginable reminded him of the many feasts he devoured there. Across from the lake, a Quiddiatch pitch was built, although George had his suspicions that the party was just a ruse for the newest addition to the manor grounds.

"I've got to say, your party puts the rest to shame," he declared. "Fred would have loved it." She made a small noise of appreciation, and sipped her wine once more before setting down on the small table next to the swing.

"He would have loved to blow something up. I feel like it would've been too perfect for his liking. Nothing a little chaos wouldn't fix," she laughed. Even without ever having met his twin, she knew him too well. Even her wording was spot on.

"But it's strange, isn't it?" she mused. "How far we've all come."

"If you told me ten years ago I'd be celebrating my birthday at Malfoy's house, with my entire and family and a collect few of my mortal enemies in attendance, I'd determine you were bonkers and admit ya' to St. Mungos for evaluation," he concluded.

"I'm sure my husband would whole heartedly agree with you," she snorted. She looked out into the garden at Draco. He was talking to Blaise Zabini, while holding his two-year-old daughter in his arms. Her golden locks shone in the sun, much like the ocean George was admiring earlier.

"He may never be a saint," Maddeline continued, "but he tries so hard. This transition hasn't been easy for him; you simply cannot erase seventeen years of operant conditioning. Scorpius and Lyra help, he doesn't want to raise them how he was raised. He's calmer when they're around."

George grabbed her hand and squeezed lightly. "No one blames him, Maddy," he said, using the nickname she reserved for those closest to her. "It hasn't been easy on anyone, but he's come so far. I mean, he's hosting my birthday party for God's sake!"

"Speaking of, I have your present," she announced, turning to face him.

"You've already done so much, for everyone. I don't need anything," he insisted.

Maddeline waved her hand in dismissal. Turning in her seat to face him, she held out her palm. George quirked an eyebrow in question. With a smirk, she waved her other hand over her empty palm, and George watched in fascination as a small cloud of magic trailed after her hand. Once it cleared, in her once empty hand sat a gift.

George's mouth dropped open in shock. Not only did she demonstrate a complex level of wandless magic, but she did it so effortlessly. Maddeline still wore the same smirk that George was certain would land her Slytherin in a heartbeat. All part of the mystery, he thought as he reached out and cautiously took the gift, as though his touch would cause the magic to disappear.

The box was elegantly wrapped in light blue paper, and a delicate silver ribbon was tied into a fashionable bow. It was fairly light, and George couldn't even begin to guess what was inside. He gave it a small shake, but no sound emitted despite his movements.

"I would have thought you'd have gone with the green wrapping paper," he quipped lightly, still in awe the magic she just produced. Maddeline gave a small, knowing laugh.

"You'll understand once you open it," she advised. George shot her a suspicious look before slowly pulling on the ribbon. It fell away like silk, and tearing the paper was like running his fingers through the flowing water of a stream. Underneath the paper, in the small pearl white box resting on a small cushion, was a large gold coin.

"Wow," he breathed, "a…galleon. Thank you." To say George was confused was an understatement. He became even more confused when she giggled and shook her head.

"Go on," she urged, "pick it up." With gentle movements, George picked up the coin and held it in his hand. The coin responded to his touch, and warmed in his palm. He swore for a moment the coin quivered before going still once more.

"What in the world," he murmured. Looking at the coin closely, he realized it wasn't a galleon after all. It was thicker, and the gold was much brighter than the rough coating of their currency. There were some ancient runes embroidered along the edges, and a symbol of what looked like waves crashing in the center. The detailing was astounding; George had never seen anything quite like it.

"What is it?" he finally asked. Maddeline paused for a moment before she returned to her original position facing the party.

"There's an old legend, depicting a woman who held a power like no other. She was considered ruler of magical beings, and was not to be trifled with. She had a power every man of envious of, and sought to obtain for themselves. Jealousy could make a man do unimaginable things." Maddeline glanced quickly at her husband before continuing.

"For the longest time, this woman had no weakness. She cared for all other magical creatures and vowed to protect them, but she never let anyone get too close. Until one day, rumours spread through the villages that the great sorceress has succumbed to an illness." She looked at George for a moment. "Something had happened to her, something remarkable. Do you know what happened?"

George shook his head.

"She fell in love," Maddeline breathed. "It was messy, stupid, reckless and impulsive, but she was in love. She did all she could to protect him, but eventually the angry villagers found her beloved. He was hung before nightfall."

"This isn't a very happy story, is it?" he skeptically asked.

"It gets better now," she promised. "In her grief, she summoned all her powers and eventually built a bridge to the other side. It was temporary and limited, but all she cared about was seeing her love. You see, there is a place that all souls taken too soon go after death. They can only cross into the light once they have completed all of their unfinished business. Until then, the souls stay in this realm. For as long as it takes."

She had his full attention now, she could tell. "The bridge she had built was in the shape of this magnificent fountain called the Mourning Fountain. She created an endless supply of coins used to cross between worlds and visit her love. After some hundred years, rumours spread again of her Fountain. Not wanting to lose another precious thing to those horrid people again, she destroyed all but five coins and hid her fountain somewhere no one would find it."

He was stunned, completely stunned. He looked down at the coin as she kept on with her story. "She released her powers, and her age caught up to her in seconds. They say she died near the ocean, but no body was ever found. That woman, George, was my ancestor. She had the amazing ability to control water in all it's elements. I inherited her powers a couple years before I met Draco."

He let out a strangled gasp, and tears filled his eyes immediately. He covered his mouth with his hand to stop his sobs from escaping. Maddeline scooted closer to him, and carefully laid her hand on his shoulder.

"I cannot even begin to understand how much pain you are in everyday. The loss of a family member is horrible, but you lost more than that. You lost your other half, a part of yourself that will never be replaced. You didn't even get to say goodbye." She worded it as a statement, not as a question. His tears were now freely flowing down his face, and he slightly shook his head.

"I can't bring him back, George. Trust me I would if I could. All I can offer you is this," she wrapped her hand around his and the coin. Again, he felt he coin purr at his touch. "All I can offer you is the chance to say goodbye. The chance at some closure. This is the last coin in existence, and I can't think of anyone more deserving of it than you."

His sobs wracked his body as he turned and pulled her in for what seemed like the longest and most meaningful hug he has ever given. At this point, they have attracted the attention of all the party goers, as they all stood facing the porch with ashen faces. George looked, and noticed that Draco Malfoy was the only one sporting a small smug smirk on his lips.

"Maddy, I can't I – I don't know how I could ever repay you," he spluttered through his tears. She gave him a small sad smile, and it instantly made him feel much more calm. Her entire entity was soothing.

"We've both decided that you could get a lot more use out of it than anyone else," she stated.

"We?" he asked incredulously. He looked out into the crowd, and caught that smug smirk on Malfoy's lips again. He let out a small laugh. Maddeline smiled, and put a finger to her lips. A plea, one he would honour. It the least he could do. He finally realized why Malfoy was so lenient with the party.

"Come one now, no time to waste," she said, standing up. He stood up too, and clasping the coin in his hand, he offered her his elbow in a very gentlemanly fashion. With a small bow, she accepted. They slowly made their way down the porch and into the party. His eyes were blurred with so many tears he had to have Maddeline lead him.

They were met halfway by Draco, still holding Lyra. The young girl immediately took notice to George's sadness. She reached out toward him and flashed him a giggly smile, in the adorable way she only knew how. He took her in his arms and she started wiping his tears with her little hands.

"No cry," she said. George mangled out a laugh and tried to dry his tears.

"Okay," he smiled lightly, "no cry." With a triumphant smile, she reached back for her the safety of her father's arms. Once she was comfortably nestled, Draco looked over at him and held out his free arm that wasn't supporting his daughter.

"Happy birthday, George." His voice was hesitant, but firm. George could tell this was the closest anyone would get to an apology from Draco Malfoy. He shook his hand once before Maddeline was pulling him away. He followed her past the marquee and lake, and into the maze. A couple steps behind were Draco and Lyra, and behind them the rest of the guests curiously followed.

They took so many twists and turn George was certain he wouldn't be able to find his way back out again. Finally, they rounded one more corner, and suddenly they were in the heart of the maze. The tall bushes were bejewelled with flowers and vines. And despite it being late afternoon, hundreds of tiny fireflies danced around in the sky. At the very back, protected by the coverings of the branches and leaves, was the Mourning Fountain

George needed to no confirmation to know. He started up the cobblestone pathway, Maddeline not too far behind. The tall stone fountain stood in great height in the maze. The water fell in the way it would at a waterfall, and the symbol above the water was the same as the one on the gold coin in his hand.

"Come," Maddeline whispered, "listen." George moved his head a little closer to the water, and gasped when he heard the sound of tiny little bells ringing with every stream of water. The water fell for what seemed like eternity. He could not see the bottom of the fountain.

"Take the coin and drop it in the fountain, then say the name of the person you wish to see. Let the fountain's magic do the rest," she instructed. With a dumb nod, he stepped forward to the fountain's edge. He took a deep breath, and dropped the coin. He never heard the _plop_ of it hitting the water.

"Fred Weasley," he whispered.

Suddenly, beams of bright yellow light emitted from the fountain, so powerful he had to shield his eyes and look away. The markings along the stones illuminated and for a moment he could no longer hear the twinkling bells of the water.

He brought his hand down, and watched as a small bridge was constructed of the lose pieces of stone around the fountain. The waterfall slowly thinned out until it was a small sheet of covering, and George could make out some movement on the other side. Maddeline appeared next to him, and smiled.

"After you," she said, extending her arm for him to go. He gulped and carefully stepped on the bridge. Deciding it would hold it weight, he continued forward until he reached the water. He glanced back at Maddeline, who was no more than two steps behind him. She smiled encouragingly at him. He closed his eyes and crossed through the wall of water.

When he opened his eyes, he realized that he was not wet, and that he was in his joke shop. He looked around in awe. It looked exactly how it did right before the war, right down the dent in the wall behind the counter when Fred tested one of their pranks. The shelves were lined with various products, many of the twin's own invention. It smelled the same, like honey oak and broom stick polish.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in," a voice drawled behind him. "Or should I say, who."

George froze, then slowly turned, and came face to face with his dead twin.

He couldn't speak. He couldn't move. Until Maddeline nudged his arm, he couldn't breath. There he stood, in all his glory. Fred Weasley. He wore the same mischievous smile that he always did, and carried himself with the same poor posture Molly always chided him on.

"Well from what I understood, we don't have too long. You really wanna spend it by standing there with your mouth wide open? Wide enough to catch some flies, let me tell you. You've been spending too much time with Ron, haven't you?" Fred mocked. George blinked once, twice, so many times because the tears wouldn't stop.

Fred held his arms open, and pulled his brother in for a hug. They stayed like that for a while, until Maddeline cleared her throat. They pulled apart and looked towards her.

She was holding a bottle of what George recognized as their trick perfume. Fred burst out laughing when he noticed the new vibrant red color of her hair. She scowled and pointed to her hair. Her look was deathly, but Fred wasn't fazed. With a wave of his wand, her hair returned to normal. She huffed in annoyance.

"Feisty little thing, aren't ya'?" Fred laughed. "I'm glad you're not suffering a shortage of sass back there." Maddeline scowled at him.

"Fred," George grimaced, "there's so much I need to say, so much I didn't -" Fred cut him off with a wave of hand.

"Listen, you goof. There is not a damn thing you should be sorry for. You did everything you could, it was just the way it had to be. And you tell Percy that too, from what I hear he's no longer prissy and that simply cannot do," Fred joked. Not wanting to bring on the heavy so soon, he changed topics.

"So, what's it like here? Get any good customers?" George teased, and he vaguely realized that was the first joke he's made in a while.

"Not as much traffic in the after-life as you'd think, but I liked the quite," Fred answered. Maddeline was looking around and poking at different objects, having never been in the twin's joke shop. Not even in Diagon Alley.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you, Your Majesty," Fred cautioned just as she was about to pick up a seemingly harmless tube of lipstick. She raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "Unless of course you'd like to return to your husband and family a light shade of orange."

"You're kidding," she drawled. But nonetheless, she backed away from the shelve, not wanting a repeat of the hair catastrophe she endured a couple minutes ago.

"Nope," Fred said, popping the 'p' at the end. George looked over at her in question.

"Your _Majesty_?" he asked.

"Has a nice ring to it, eh?" she shrugged, trying to hide her small smile.

"She's gotta keep Malfoy on his toes," Fred laughed loudly, and patted his brother on the back. Suddenly, the large clock hanging behind the counter gave three warning chimes.

"It's almost time to go, George," Maddeline said gently. He nodded once and looked over at this brother.

"You know, ever since the war, all I could think about was what I wish I could tell if you I had the chance. All the memories I wish I could've shared with you. But being here right now, I honestly cannot think of a single word to say," he said.

"You'll always be my brother, George." Fred reminded. "Just because you don't see me doesn't mean I'm not there. You're on to bigger and better things now, without me. Be happy, Georgie."

"I just don't think that's possible," George mumbled. The tears were starting again. Damn him and his stupid emotions.

"You're gonna have to make it possible. I'm gone and all you have now is the choice to live full and well with all those people who love you or to sit back and feel sorry for yourself. And goddammit if I let you do that!" Fred exclaimed, knocking down a few items off the counter. They landed with a loud bang.

"You gotta risk love, George. You gotta risk everything because if you don't you'll never find it in it's truest form. It won't be easy, you'll have good days and bad days. But you have a wife and two beautiful children waiting for you. You have your brothers and sister and nieces and nephews. They're waiting for the George they know and love. Give him to them."

Fred was panting by the end of his speech. From the corner of his eyes, George notice Maddeline duck down behind some racks. He turned away from Fred and leaned on one of the shelves.

"When did you get so God damn insightful," George growled, wiping his taunting tears. Fred gave a weak laugh.

"Death'll do that to ya', I guess," he muttered with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. The clock chimed twice.

"Everyone misses you." George noted. "They try not to show it, but they do."

"I miss you guys too."

This time, when George hugged his brother, there was no hesitation. He wrapped his arms tightly around Fred and held on for dear life. They only broke apart when the clock chimed one final time. Maddeline emerged from the back of the shop shortly after.

"I'll try, Fred. That's all I can promise you." George said when he pulled away. Fred nodded in understanding, his own eyes pooling with tears.

A cool breeze swept through the shop, causing the magazine pages to fly and the wind chimes above the door to sing. George turned, and the thin wall of water that he entered through was flowing lightly in the same spot he stood not a moment ago. He could just barely make out the maze, and most importantly, his family waiting on the other side.

"It's time to go, George," Maddeline said lightly. A strong part of George wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of eternity here in this shop with his brother. He wasn't surprised at all that this is where Fred's soul ended up after dying. He was happiest here, and always would be. But looking out into the maze again, he caught sight of Angelina. He saw his son and daughter standing between Albus and Scorpius and realized it was indeed time to go home.

"Goodbye, Fred," he whispered so lightly he hoped Fred heard him. He did.

"Goodbye, George. Until next time," he smirked in his typical Fred fashion. George knew that if he chanced a look back, he'd never make it home. So he fought all his instincts screaming at him to turn around and stepped through the water onto the bridge.

Only when he was safely in the maze did he whip around so quick he thought is neck would snap. Maddeline slowly stepped off the bridge, and turned as well. Clear as day, Fred stared back. Behind him, he heard his family approach.

"Freddie?" Molly gasped. Flashing them the same mischievous smile he sported in his youth, and with a wave of his hand, he slowly disappeared into the light. The bridge collapsed, and the waterfall resumed its normal shape. The ancient writing stopped glowing, and George could no longer hear the tiny tinkling of the bells. The Mourning Fountain had lost its power.

He looked over at Maddeline. She was now standing next to Draco and holding Lyra, while Scorpius was telling his father what looked like a very animated story. For his part, Draco looked extremely interested, fueling his son's wild imagination. Maddeline watched with a small smile on her face. She looked up at George and winked. He couldn't even speak. But with Maddeline, no words were ever needed.

She turned and walked out of the maze, Draco and Scorpius trailing behind. She made tiny wisps of water and clouds with her finger tips to keep Lyra entertained. The young girl giggled and laughed, and it brought nothing but joy to his heart. It was then that Angelina approached him.

"George," she exclaimed, "what just happened?" He couldn't even begin to explain, partially because he wasn't so sure that everything he had witnessed was what had occurred. So he just smiled and shook his head.

"I think I finally got what I needed, Ang. I think I'll be okay,"


End file.
